Entre Ciel et Terre : Chapitre 20
by angeldeFrance
Summary: Un nouveau personnage entre en scène. Fin de publication.


Chapitre 20 : Invité mystère

Taliah reconnut l'homme qui l'avait guidée au Paradis avant de disparaître. Vénael se précipita pour le serré dans ses bras. L'ange poussa un gémissement.

-Si tu savais comment ça fait du bien de te revoir, dit l'invité. Et un peu mal aussi...

Vénael relâcha son étreinte.

-Désolé, mais après tant de temps !

-Oh oui, ça fait un sacré baille, petit frère. Enfin, à l'échelle humaine.

-Viens, je te présente Brigitte, la maîtresse de maison et l'infirmière de Taliah. Le prêtre Kelvin, dernier curé membre de la résistance. Et enfin, tu la connais, Taliah.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, madame. Je suis Neyel, troisième fils de Dieu. Prêtre, ravi de vous revoir, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi...et vous, Ô dame Taliah, vous m'avez également beaucoup manquer, dit-il en lui baisant le main. Même si on s'est vu hier, au centre de contrôle...

Taliah rit.

-Merci Neyel. Mais comment êtes-vous arrivé là ?

-Tutoyez-moi, je vous en prie.

-D'accord mais..

-C'est moi qu'il l'est fait entré, avoua Brigitte. C'était une surprise, désolée de vous l'avoir caché.

-Ce n'est rien.

-En fait je vous ait suivie, Taliah. Après vous avoir guidée dans les méandres du Paradis, j'ai été enlevé par les gardes de Keliah et j'ai pris une sacrée rouste. Mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir et à prendre le portail avec vous. J'ai faillit y laisser ma peau...

-Toi ?! Te faire battre si facilement ?! S'étonna Vénael.

-Je ne pouvais pas me défendre, Keliah m'aurait repéré et puis ils étaient nombreux.

-On ne t'a même pas vu ni sentit derrière nous...

-Sans doute étiez-vous trop faibles pour me remarquer.

-Une chance que tu n'es pas été un ennemi.

-Oui.

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas...

-Quoi donc Taliah ?

-Si Neyel est ton grand-frère alors pourquoi c'est toi qui est devenu Dieu et pas lui ?

-C'est une bonne question, admit l'invité. Je ne suis pas le seul à être plus âgé que lui. Mais père a toujours laissé planer un mystère sur notre naissance. Personne ne sais pourquoi Vénael est le premier fils. Pas même moi...

-C'est bien étrange, admit Taliah.

En effet, même sur Terre on aurait put penser que Vénael était plus vieux car il portait un costume alors que Neyel était vêtu d'un jean trop long et d'un sweat à capuche il portait des sortes de mitaines, quant à sa coupe de cheveux...sa tête était recouverte de gel.

-Dans tous les cas Vénael est un bien meilleur Dieu que moi.

-Voyons ne dit pas ça ! Tu n'as pas encore eut ta chance ! Je suis persuadé que tu ferais aussi un bon Dieu.

-Bah arrête de me faire des compliments...si on continue ça peut durer des heure !

-Je confirme, dit Taliah.

-Si vous me racontiez ce qu'il se passe ici ? Au Paradis, on nous cache des choses.

-Avec plaisir. Regarde.

Vénael lui toucha le front et tout ce qu'il s'étaient dit précédemment défilèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair dans sa tête.

-Ouf ! dit-il à la fin. C'est sacrément corsé votre histoire ! Vous avez retrouver la mémoire, Dame Taliah ?

-Pas entièrement.

A cet instant une sonnerie de portable retentit.

_I will always love you _

-Ah, ce n'est pas moi, assura le prêtre Kelvin.

-Ce n'est pas nous non plus, nous ne portons jamais de portable.

-C'est moi ! Sandra m'avait donné un portable, j'ai oublié de les prévenir de mon retour.

Taliah décrocha.

-Allô ?

_-Allô, Taliah, vous m'entendez ? _

-Oui, je vous reçois 5/5, le monde vous écoute.

Taliah mis le portable sur haut-parleur.

_-Bonjour. **Salut tous le monde (Sandra) !**_

-Ahah. Je suis ravie d'entendre votre voix !

_-Et moi donc ! Vous n'appeliez pas, j'étais inquiet. Qui il y a avec vous exactement ? _

-Eh bien, il y a Vénael, le prêtre Kelvin, Brigitte, Neyel et moi-même.

_-Mon cher Vénael, est-ce que vous êtes revenu en un seul morceau ? _

-Absolument ! En mauvais état mais vivant.

_-**Ce que ça fait du bien d'entendre votre voix...**_

-La votre aussi vous savez...après tant de temps !

_-C'est une libération. _

-Votre aide nous a été précieuse. Merci beaucoup.

_-C'est tout naturel. Et pour les autres...ravi de faire votre connaissance, madame l'infirmière. **Oui !**_

-Moi de même, dit Brigitte.

_-En revanche, je ne connais pas Neyel._

-Oh, veuillez excuser mon impolitesse. Je suis le grand frère de Vénael. Enchanté.

_-Ravi également, Monsieur l'ange. Le prêtre Kelvin et vous allez bien, Taliah ?_

-Oui, et ,comme prévu, Vénael est de nouveau parmi nous.

_-Le plan a marché à merveille alors ! _

-Oui. Et tous ici y ont contribué.

_-Le nombre fait la force. D'ailleurs..._ _Aucun ange ne vous a attaqués sur Terre ? _

-Si...le prêtre et Brigitte ont eut une petite visite, mais ils ont vaillamment repoussée l'attaque.

_-Nous aussi nous avons eut des problèmes... Les anges encerclaient l'entrepôt. Ils nous tournaient autour pour trouver une faille dans nos protections. Nous avons décider d'attaquer avant qu'ils n'y parviennent à l'aide de bombes d'huile sacrée. Ils ont tous détallés comme des lapins ! _

-J'ai également utilisé ce genre d'armes la nuit dernière, expliqua le prêtre.

_-Et les vôtres ont fonctionner ? _

-La vérité c'est que je n'en sait rien. J'ai tout oublié.

_-Vraiment ? C'est bien étrange ça... **Comment savez-vous que vous les avez utilisées alors ?**_

-J'avais installé de nombreux pièges, et une de ces bombes a explosé. J'ai aussi utilisé mon cercle d'emprisonnement.

_-Celui avec les flammes ? _

-Oui. L'ange n'aurait pas dut pouvoir en sortir. Soit il s'agissait de Keliah, soit cet ange a eut de l'aide.

_-Je ne pense pas que Keliah vous aurait laissé en vie..._

-C'est aussi ma conclusion.

_-Ouais...et Brigitte ? _

-Monsieur le prêtre avait posées des contrôleurs autour de l'immeuble. Il les avait programmées pour que les anges veuillent me protéger plutôt que m'attaquer. Va a fonctionné mais un peu plus tard un autre ange est arrivé. Il a tués les trois autres et il s'est fait gravement blessé.

_-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de lui ? _

-Je l'ai laissé là. Ce matin il avait disparu.

_-Vous le connaissiez ? _

-Je ne connais pas grand monde parmi les anges. Je ne sais même pas à quoi Keliah ressemble !

-Nous sommes jumeaux, à la différence qu'elle a les yeux argent et des lunettes.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je ne devrais pas avoir de mal à la reconnaître, alors.

_-Non, y'a pas de problème à ce niveau là. _

-Que contez vous faire maintenant ? demanda Vénael aux chasseurs.

_-Eh bien...**La vérité c'est que nous avions une deuxième raison de vous appeler. **En effet. Nous avons réussi à faire partir tous les anges mais ce matin il y en avait un autre. _

-Vous aussi ? Cherche-t-il à entrer ?

_-Ça peut paraître étrange, mais non. Je ne sais pas s'il est là depuis longtemps mais il se contente d'attendre. _

-Attendre...mais attendre quoi ?

_-Qui sais...peut être notre sortie ou votre venue. _

-C'est pas bête. Keliah sais que nous sommes ici. Elle a déjà envoyer des hommes ici sans sucés. Elle doit vouloir nous attirés vers vous.

_-Vous ne contez tout de même pas mordre à l'hameçon ?! _

-Bien sûr que si, répondit Taliah. Si nous ne venons pas cet ange risque de vous attaquer. Je ne veux vous faire courir aucun risque.

-Je suis d'accord, dit Vénael. Nous allons venir vous chercher. Préparez vos affaires. Il va falloir que nous changions de QG. Cet endroit est connu de Keliah. Mais nous déciderons de où plus tard.

_-Pourquoi pas maintenant ? _

-Qui sais si Keliah n'a pas réussi à pirater les lignes de communication terrestres... ?

_-Je suis confus de ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt..._

-Ce n'est rien. Moi-même j'y pense seulement à l'instant.

-Enfin bref. Nous allons venir dans quelques minutes, ne craignez rien.

_-D'accord. Nous allons faire vite nous aussi. _

-A tout de suite.

_**-Oui.**_

Taliah mis fin à la conversation.

-Bon, on y va que tout les deux ?

-Je pensais emmener aussi le prêtre Kelvin. Au cas où il reconnaîtrai l'ange qui l'a attaqué.

-Bon d'accord. Vous êtes d'accord, tous ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Moi aussi je veux venir, dit Neyel.

-A bon, pourquoi ?

-Je veux savoir qui est l'ange envoyé là-bas.

-Comme tu veux.

-Ça voudrais dire qu'on laisse Brigitte seule ?

-C'est risqué d'y aller tous. Finalement Monsieur. le prêtre, voulez-vous bien rester avec Brigitte ?

-Aucun problème.

-Nous y allons donc entre anges.

-D'accord. C'est parti.


End file.
